Solo Tu y Yo
by Zhenia Estrada25
Summary: Pacífico pueblo estaba una de las familias más humildes y trabajadoras del pueblos, Los Pines; desde hace 4 generaciones su familia creció hasta tener a los dos más jóvenes a Dipper y Mabel pines.
1. chapter 1

En las afueras de un mágico y pacífico pueblo vivian 4 generaciones de la familia Pines, en los cuales estaban los sobrinos de los pines una niña con una belleza incomparable con una energía positiva y una sonrisa encantadora ella traia a los chicos de su pueblos locos por ella pero por otro lado ella tenia un gemelo que a menudo era confundido con ella ya que el tenia unos rasgos muy femeninos y el usualmente no salia de la casa de sus tios pero un dia fue diferente un caballero se acercó a la casa para dejar una invitación pero vio por la ventana al castaño sonriendo tiernamente.

El caballero sintió como su corazón fue asaltado por aquel joven que creía ciegamente que era una chica, Dipper cerró la puerta y puso la invitación en la puerta.

Mientras tanto el caballero se fue caminando lentamente por el camino mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar aquella sonrisa que le dedico aquel joven castaño con apariencia de chica. Tras su larga caminata llegó al pueblo y se chocaba con todo el mundo hasta que cayó en una fuente sin darse cuenta para su mala suerte el Príncipe Bill vio lo que paso y le dijo riendo burlón.

-Hay Nataniel cada vez más ciego...

El caballero séquito el casco y le dijo al rubio mientras se paraba de la cálida agua de la fuente.

-Que haces en el pueblo príncipe?

-Vengo buscando la casa de los Pines, mi padre quiere que lleve al aprendiz de Stanford al Castillo- dijo Bill serio .

-Vengo de halla si quiere le llevó- dijo Nataniel sonriendo.

-Bien no perdamos tiempo.

El caballero y Bill caminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo y vieron a lo lejos una gran casa dónde estaba Dipper leyendo, Bill al verlo corrió hacia halla y le dijo al castaño caminando hacia si.

-Oye preciosa has visto al aprendiz de Stanford Pines?

Dipper cerró su libro y se cubrió la boca con una tela para luego decir mirando al rubio.

-Soy yo, para que me quieres ?

-Hay querida no juegues conmigo, Si quieres salir sólo dilo...- dijo burlón Bill mientras tomaba el mentón de Dipper.

Dipper le dio un golpe a la mano del rubio y le dijo molestó.

-Odio que me confundan pero no soportare a otro idiota como tú!

Dipper camino hacia el caballero y le dijo serio.

-Llévame al palacio, no quiero que este Príncipe de pacotilla me esté insinuando cosas.

-Entendido Dipper!

Nataniel tomó la mano del castaño con nerviosismo y se acercó encaminó al Castillo, mientras que un rubio iba molesto viendo de pies a cabeza aquel joven que tenía una apariencia muy femenina.

Durante todo el trayecto Dipper no soltó la mano del caballero hasta llegar en la presencia del Rey Carfilie, Dipper y el caballero se arrodillaron ante el y le dijeron viendo al piso.

-Hemos venido a complacerlo su majestad.

El Rey miró a Dipper y le dijo serio.

-Tu eres el aprendiz de Ford?

-Si su majestad, se que no doy la finta de un chico pero lo soy - dijo Dipper viendo al pisó.

Nataniel oyó que su rey le pidió quitarle la tela de la boca al chico y lo hizo un olor embriagante se hizo presente y Dipper volvió a tapar su boca le dijo al mayor serio.

-No hagan eso tengo un aliento embriagador y puede hacer que atraiga a muchos humanos o criaturas...

-Ya veo - dijo el Rey sonrojado.

Dipper oyó qué su superior le dijo que trabajaría en el Castillo para pagar la deuda de uno de sus tíos, Dipper aceptó y vio como un chica peli negra le daba su uniforme.

-Cambiate tendrás mucho trabajo.

-Si su majestad...

Dipper se retiró junto con el caballero el cuál lo guió mientras que Bill convencía a su padre para el joven fuera su sirviente y lo logró.

Dipper se cambió y le dijo al caballero.

-Lamentó haberte confundido...

-No importa aun eres un chico muy lindo- dijo el caballero sonrojado como tomate.

-Gracias... - Dipper sin pensar en que causaría lo que haría le dio un rápido y cálido beso en la mejilla al peli negro.

Dipper se fue mientras que el caballero se tocaba la mejilla con un extraño sentimiento en su interior por otra parte Bill tomó por la espalda al castaño y le dijo al oído.

-Hola Dipper...

-Joven Cipher...

-Eres muy lindo niño hasta me pones...~

Dipper se separó de Rubio y le miró con odio.

-Eres extraño.

-Y tu eres lindo...- Bill encajono al castaño entre la pared y le quitó la tela de la boca y aspiró el embriagante aroma del menor y le dijo a centímetros de sus labios- amo tu olor...

Dipper puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y le dijo empujando lo con fuerza logrando que este se acercara más hacia si.

-Por favor alejese le juro que si me besa será imposible para usted olvidarme...

-Y eso que...

-No es...

El joven castaño no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus vírgenes labios fueron atrapados en un pasivo besos al menor el cual lo empujaba con desesperación sin mucho éxito, el joven caballero logró ver la escena y le dijo al rubio.

-joven Bill deje a Dipper en paz...

Bill se separó de los carnosos labios del castaño con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y que piensas hacer si no lo hago Nataniel? Me pegaras? Me matarás? Me acusadas con mi padre? O pero espera... el chico es mi sirviente y si yo quiero besarla, tocarlo o hasta incluso violarlo lo haré y tu no podrás hacer nada! Sólo eres un simple y tonto caballero de pacotilla!

El peli negro vio como unas delgadas lágrimas salían de los azules ojos del chico y le dijo molestó al rubio.

-Será mejor que lo dejes ir... ¡Ya!

-O sino qué!?

-Te mataré!- el peli negro corrió hacia el rubio entregando le un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

Bill sonrió y escupió algo de sangre para luego decir con los ojos rojos.

-Te enseñaré a respetar me

En éso Dipper llamó al rubio haciendo que este se detuviera a centímetros del rostro del peli negro, Nataniel logró percibir un olor muy dulce en el aire y vio que el menor tenía la boca descubierta. Bill se acercó a Dipper y le dijo.

-Qué pasa pines tree?~

Dipper tomó la mano del rubio y le dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Mejor vamos con su padre joven Cipher...

Bill sonrió y tomó al castaño de las caderas con sus manos y le dijo.

-Como digas ~...

Dipper empezó a caminar con Bill y dejó que un papelito cayera al suelo en eso Nataniel lo recoge y lo lee .

"No deberías buscar pelea Nataniel, hay muchas cosas que hacer ... o por cierto gracias por ayudar me..."

Nataniel sonrió y guardo el papel en su armadura, mientras tanto Bill iba comiéndose con la mirada al joven castaño que estaba caminando frente a él, era demasiado inocente, tímido y atractivo como para no querer gozar de su cuerpo.

En eso un pelirrojo le dijo al oído.

-Me gusta lo que vez hermanito...

Bill se detuvo y vio a su hermano gemelo Phil el cual tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, Dipper se detuvo y vio a Bill el cual miraba algo molestó al pelirrojo.

-Príncipe Phil ha vuelto de Europa...

-Vaya estas al corriente de todo pequeño manjar- dijo Phil recorriendo con la mirada al castaño.

Dipper se sonrojo y se cubrió la boca con una de sus telas para luego decirle al rubio.

-Joven Cipher aún quiere que lo lleve con su padre?

Bill sonrió y dijo acercándose peligrosamente al menor.

-No pero tú y yo podemos divertir nos un rato~

Dipper desvió la mirada y dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Joven Cipher estoy para servirle no para complacerle...

Bill le quitó la tela de la boca aspirando el dulce olor que emanaba haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran más brillantes, Phil vio como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban hasta el momento en que sintió un dulce olor. Dipper sintió como el espacio que tenía entre Bill se iba haciendo más estrecho hasta el instante en que sus labios se tocaron lentamente, Phil tomó a Bill del brazo y lo separó de Dipper el cual se tapó la boca con la tela.

Bill se chasqueo la lengua del enojó mientras que Phil sonrió y le dijo.

-Veo que encontrastes a una musa...

-El sólo vino aquí es un Pines- dijo Bill sonriendo ladinamente.

-La familia de seres mágicos más grande, interesante- dijo Phil viendo de pies a cabeza al castaño.

-Joven Cipher Creo que será mejor que me retiré... - dijo Dipper nervioso.

-Esta bien... - dijo Bill viendo al menor.

Dipper se fue lo más rápido de ahí dejando solos a los dos hermanos, Dipper corrió y se topó con Nataniel el cual lo ayudó a pararse y le dijo serio.

-Porque lo proteges?

-No lo protejo, sólo quiero que estés bien y si tengo que estar con el pues eso esta bien- dijo Dipper regalando le una tierna sonrisa al peli negro.

Nataniel tomó las manos de Dipper y lo pegó contra la pared para así con su otra mano tomar el mentón de este y pensarlo, Dipper sorprendido intento zafarse el agarré pero el peli negro no lo permitió introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del castaño. Bill y Phil caminaron un rato hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba Nataniel besando ferozmente al castaño que ya había dejado de forsejear, el rubio se tele-transportó hacia donde estaba el peli negro metiéndole un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Phil tomó al castaño y vio como sus azules ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros, Bill tomó al menor en sus brazos y lo besó haciendo que sus ojos volvieran hacer claros, Dipper escondió su pecho en del rubio mientras unas delgadas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Bill suspiró y caminó lejos del lugar mientras Phil se encargaba del peli negro, mientras tanto Bill iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo mientras que Dipper lo miraba con atención .

Con el paso de los segundos Bill se sintió algo incómodo con la mirada del menor el cual estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

-Dipper deja de mirarme, es extraño...

Dipper río en voz baja mientras un rubor muy tenue se posicionaba en sus mejillas, Bill vio el dulce rostro del menor y sonrió para sí mismo mientras que Dipper miraba el cuello de este, enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de este y le dijo algo al oído al rubio que lo hizo detenerse con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro este sostuvo el delgado y frágil cuerpo del castaño con uno sólo de sus brazos mientras que con el otro acarició su mejilla para luego tomarle del mentón y plantar le un tímido y necesitado beso en los labios.

Una de las sirvientas que iba pasando por uno de los pasillo vio la escena y río con malicia para así apresurar el pasó hacia otro lugar, Bill se separó del beso y siguió caminando hasta su destino con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo 2

Casa de los Pines...]

Mabel vio la invitación al baile y corrió por toda la cada buscando a Dipper pero no lo encontró en eso Ford entra a la casa y le dice a Mabel.

-Oye Mabel has visto a Dipper?

-No, pero quiero encontrar lo tenemos que ir al baile real - dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero.

-Pues tendrás que ir sola Mabel- dijo Ford serio.

-Bueno...

En eso Ford vio las cosas de Dipper en la mesa y vio que la invitación tenía el sello de los Cipher este tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de su casa hacia el castillo.

[En el castillo...]

Dipper se estaba muriendo de risa al oír las extrañas historias que le contaba Bill mientras estaba acostado junto a él, Dipper estaba acostado en el paso en el patio trasero del Castillo junto con el rubio el cual estaba muy feliz hablando locuras. En eso el Rey llamó a Bill el cual borró al instante su alegre sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre, Dipper se sentó en el pasto y vio como Bill cambiaba su semblante en uno serio y enojado mientras que el del Rey era serio.

Dipper miró como una chica toma va la mano de Bill y le decía algo al oído, sintió como algo se destruía en su interior en ese momento todo el paso que lo rodeaba se marchito haciendo un círculo Dipper suspiro y se paró del paso seco y fue hacia un árbol que estaba junto a unos rosales, este vio una rosa blanca y le toco, el simple tacto de sus dedos la marchito haciendo que Dipper s asustara.

Bill vio que el castaño ya no estaba ahí y corrió en busca de el pero antes de irse más lejos la chica de cabellos negros la detuvo y le dijo.

-Adónde vas cariño?

-Eso no te incumbe!

Bill se soltó del agarre y salió en busca del castaño, Dipper se sentó junto aun árbol seco y miró como aquel árbol muerto recobraba la vida, Dipper sonrió he hizo que en su alrededor empezarán a salir unas flores este sintió una sensación de paz hasta que llegó el rubio y le dijo.

-Por qué te fuiste?

-Estabas con tu prometida, además sólo somos amigos... - dijo Dipper haciendo que unas espinas aparecieran en las flores.

-pero yo quiero ser más que eso!

-...- Dipper sonrió con tristeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- creo que eso imposible...

Bill vio como el cielo se puso oscuro mientras que unas delgadas lágrimas salían de los ojos del castaño, Dipper borró esa sonrisa de su rostro haciendo que el cielo empezará a llorar junto a él. Bill vio como ninguna gota tocaba al castaño este suspiro y se fue, Dipper al ver que el rubio ya no estaba va empezó a llorar con amargura haciendo que unos rayos empezarán a caer.

Ford al llegar al Castillo le dijo al Rey.

-Su majestad ha visto a mi sobrino Dipper?

-Estaba con Bill pero desapareció en el patio trasero- dijo el Rey viendo como la lluvia se volvía más fuerte - pero si quieres puede a buscarlo...

Ford asintió y vio como la lluvia empezaba a empeorar en eso este se chocó con Bill el cual estaba completamente empapado, mientras tanto Dipper lloraba desconsoladamente entre aquel árbol que había tomado un tamaño fuera de este mundo en eso un chico de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos le dijo indicándose ante el.

-Deja de llorar joven Ángel vas a lastimarte...

Dipper no dejó de llorar hasta el momento en que aquel joven lo abrazó sin poder evitarlo abrazo con desespero al joven sintiendo el consuelo de aquel extraño que le decía que se calmara, Dipper empezó cesar su llanto mientras el de cabellos azules le daba consuelo al pobre joven.

Ford corrio y vio un árbol con un tamaño exorbitante, se acercó hacia el árbol y vio como la lluvia había parado y un lago muy hermoso se dejaba ver del otro lado del enorme árbol en el cual estaba Dipper abrazando aun chico, Ford sonriendo le dijo a despegar Dipper.

-Dipper estas bien?

-Si tío este chico calmó mi dolor- dijo Dipper separándose del azulado.

-Mi nombre es William pero puedes llamarme Will- dijo el de cabellos azules sonriendo.

-Usted es el hijo mayor del rey?- preguntó Ford al ver al peli azul.

-Asi es, el heredero al trono de Armiseley!

-Oh vaya!- dijo Dipper asombrado.

Will sonrió y le dijo a Ford.

-Señor Pines me dejaría llevar a Dipper al baile de esta noche?

Ford lo pensó un momento y aceptó, Dipper vio como el Príncipe mayor de lo Cipher se iba del lugar mientras que Ford miraba con una sonrisa pícara a Dipper.

-Ya tienes pretendiente...

-Es un príncipe además es un demonio- dijo Dipper con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-El que seas un ángel de la vida no quita que no puedas enamorar te- dijo Ford sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, bueno vamos a casa tengo hambre- dijo Dipper parando se del lugar.

Ford sonrió y empezó a caminar con Dipper hacia el castillo, mientras tanto Will iba sonriendo por uno de los pasillos de la casa hasta que se topó con su hermano menor Bill el cual estaba viendo por la ventana al castaño.

-Deberías dejar de ver a mi prometido Bill- dijo el de cabellos azules sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Tu qué!?- dijo Bill molesto.

-Ese castaño es mi prometido y no habrá nada que puedas hacer, además tu ya te vas a casar con la princesa Doralick así que será que lo olvides.

Bill chasqueo la lengua del enojó y se fue de ahí, Dipper se retiró junto con su tío para así irse riendo y bromeando hasta su casa.

[En la noche...]

Dipper y Mabel se habían alistado para el baile en el cual Dipper estaba usando un vestido azul con unos leves encajes negros mientras que Mabel uno rojo Fon encajes negros, Dipper tenía el cabellos algo largo así que sólo se lo arreglaron. En ese rato alguien toco a la puerta era Will, Dipper se sonrojo al ver lo pero Mabel lo sacó del cuarto y le dijo sonriendo al mayor.

-Príncipe Will le presentó a su princesa Dipper!

Dipper estaba muy avergonzado al ser mirado con mucho asombro por el mayor, Will Mabel y Dipper salieron de la casa rumbo al Castillo. Al llegar Will ayudó a bajar a Mabel la cual se desapareció al entrar al palacio Will al ver eso le quitó la importancia y ayudó a Dipper el cual tomó la mano del azulado y bajo del carruaje, Will camino sonriendo hasta adentrarse al Castillo mientras sujetaba suavemente la mano del castaño.

Todas las chicas veían como el azulado iba caminando hasta su lugar con aquella castaña, Phil y Bill vieron a la joven la cual estaba muy roja de sus mejillas. Bill no podía dejar de ver aquella joven hasta que su prometida le dijo molesta.

-Que tanto vez!?

-Nada...

Bill vio como su hermano mayor sujetaba con cariño la mano de la castaña, Phil se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano.

-oye Will quien es tu acompañante?

-"Ella" es una buena amiga, verdad?

-... Si- dijo Dipper aun con paliacate cubriendo su boca.

-Está bien.

Phil era el único que no tenía prometida así que el baile era para buscarle una pareja, Will se paró de su lugar y le dijo algo al oído a Dipper el cual sonrió y se paró para después irse con el de cabellos azules; Bill al ver eso sé paró y se fue dejando a su prometida en su lugar.

Will llevó al castaño al patio trasero y le mostró un lugar del lago donde la luz de la Luna era más brillante, Dipper no podía evitar sentirse enamorado de aquel lugar así que nunca soltó la mano de su acompañante. Bill vio como la pareja iba caminando tranquilamente por la orilla del lago con las manos agarradas, Will hizo aparecer una banca y se sentó junto con Dipper en ella se quedaron viendo aquel tranquilo lago hasta que Will dijo algo.

-Dipper se que no nos conocemos mucho pero quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti...

Dipper al escuchar eso se sonrojo y le dijo tomando las dos manos del azulado poniendo se en modo horizontal.

-Creo que sentimos lo mismo William...

Will se acercó lentamente al rostro del menor para luego sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban hasta llegar a unir sus labios en un tímido beso, Dipper se entró en aquel beso haciendo que de su espalda salieran unas enormes alas blancas, Bill al ver eso corrió hacia haya pero cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado una onda de poder la mandó lejos este vio como el poder de su hermano aumentaba a cada momento.

Estos dos se separaron y sonrierón juntando sus frentes con cariño, Will tomó a Dipper en sus brazos y le dijo sonriendo.

-Dipper Pines te casarias conmigo?

-A ver dejame pensar lo... claro que si aceptó- dijo Dipper sonriendo mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del mayor.

Will empezó a caminar hacia el castillo con el castaño en brazos, Bill vio como la altura y el aura de su hermano habían incrementado este corrió hacia el castillo y le dijo a su padre.

-Tu le conseguiste a Will un ángel!?

-Que tiene de malo es un buen trato, además al parecer ya son pareja se siente a energía de Will hasta acá- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Bill suspiró y tomó su lugar junto a su prometida la cual estaba viendo como su cuñado bailaba con una castaña de vestido rojo y encaje negro (ósea Mabel), Will entró al Castillo y sentó a su prometido en el trono para después decir con una voz fuerte.

-Queridas invitadas del reino y de otros hoy les agradecemos su hermosa presencia en nuestro Palacio, así que como ley el baile puede empezar!

Las chicas gritaron y escucharon como Bill y su prometida bajaban a la pista de baile, Phil llevó a la castaña a la pista mientras que Will bajo rápidamente junto con Dipper al lugar una melodía lenta y romántica dio inicio al baile real.

Bill y su prometida bailaban sin muchas ganas, Phil y Mabel no podían evitar estar divirtiéndose mientras que Will y Dipper con cada paso que daban mostraban sus sentimientos. Will llegó a inclinar a Dipper haciendo que quedarán a centímetros de sus labios las presentes gritaron al ver la escena mientras que Bill miraba sospechoso a su hermano hasta que estos se dieron un fugaz besó y siguieron con su baile hasta que la música cambio de ambiente a uno más rápido y alocado (era la Cruz de Santiago), Dipper y Will empezaron a divertirse con un baile rápido y complicado de seguir claro no para Phil y Mabel estos dos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande hasta llegar a hacer que las botas que usaban sonarán en el piso.

Will estaba sonriendo mientras que cantaba la canción con Dipper el cual tenía ganas de seguir con el baile, Will complacio al castaño hasta que la canción llegó a su fin. Will respiro entrecortadamente al igual que Dipper, Bill vio como su hermano estaba aumentando de poder hasta que el castaño lo miró y le dijo moviendo los labios.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Capitulo 3

Will estaba sonriendo mientras que cantaba la canción con Dipper el cual tenía ganas de seguir con el baile, Will complacio al castaño hasta que la canción llegó a su fin. Will respiro entrecortadamente al igual que Dipper, Bill vio como su hermano estaba aumentando de poder hasta que el castaño lo miró y le dijo moviendo los labios.

-"Deberías dejar de mirarnos..."

Bill camino hacia el castaño pero Will vio como su hermano menor iba a tocar a su ángel este tomo la muñeca del rubio y le dijo molestó.

-Que pensabas hacer?

-Ese ángel se me hace conocido!

-Oh joven Cipher tantos celos tiene? - dijo Dipper sonriendo.

-Dipper...

Will soltó a su hermano se acercó al castaño para tomarle la mano, Bill vio como el castaño poseía en su mano una sortija este vio como su hermano se acercaba lentamente al castaño hasta llegar a juntar sus labios en un beso. Bill sintió como su corazón empezaba a romper se hasta que su hermano gemelo le tapo los ojos y le dijo.

-Nunca debiste haberte enamorado de un ángel...

Bill se quitó la mano de los ojos y vio que esos dos ya no estaban este se acercó a una pared y la golpeó con fuerza haciendo que su puño quedará grabado en la pared.

Mientras tanto Dipper y Will estaban en el cuarto del mayor empezando a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos pero Dipper le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Creo que hay que esperar a la noche de bodas, no crees?

-Será pronto así que dejame probar tu dulce piel ahora- dijo Will lamiendo el cuello del castaño.

Dipper dejo salir de sus labios un leve jadeos que fue escuchado por el de cabellos azules, Will desató el amarre del vestido y se lo quitó de un sólo tirón al menor el cual cubrió su sexo con sus manos este aprovechó que hizo eso y bajo su traviesa lengua hasta los pezones del menor causando que un jadeo se escapará de los labios del castaño por la sensación.

Dipper sentía su cara arder de la vergüenza mientras que sus alas se esponjaban cada vez más, el demonio acarició las alas del menor haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de este, Dipper cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras que Will empezaba a acariciar el miembro del ángel haciendo que este se estremeciera por la sensación. Dipper sintió como el mayor le bajo lentamente su ropa interior este no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza al ver como su prometido se lo comía con la mirada.

Will empezó a masajear al miembro del menor haciendo que empezará a jadeara por debajo de su mano este sonrió y bajo su rostro hasta el miembro del menor y darle una lápida Dipper gimio por la sensación haciendo que Will sonrierá satisfecho por el sonido este metió todo el miembro del ángel en su boca causando que con cada succión y láminas gimiera más alto, el mayor sin poder evitarlo sintió como su pequeño ángel se había venido en su boca este trago aquel viscoso líquido y se acercó al rostro del ángel admirando la menuda belleza que tenía tenía sus ojos entre cortados y llorosos con la respiración entrecortada, era sumamente exquisito. Will se acercó a los labios del menor para así dar inició aun apasionado beso, Will se quitó su saco y la camisa dejando su parte superior descubierta. Dipper rompió el beso sintió como tres dedos se colaban en su boca este sin pensar lo empezó a lamer los con una erótica sensualidad, Will al sentir los húmedos los dirigió a la pequeña entrada del menor para así introducir dos de golpe causando que el menor diera un quejido de dolor al sentir los dedos del mayor moverse en su interior, Will los movió para así empezar a dilatar la entrada del menor luego metió el tercero moviendolo en círculos al inicio y luego simular embestir lo esté escucho como unos tímidos gemidos de placer salían de los labios del menor mientras movía sus caderas con desesperación, Will estaba muy duro los leves gemidos del ángel lo estaban matando este sentía como Dipper movía sus caderas buscando más acción mientras la entrada del mismo succionaba sus dedos en busca de más. Este saco sus dedos se quitó el pantalón con el boxer y se posicionó entre las piernas del menor, Dipper al ver el erecto miembro del mayor se sonrojo y le dijo.

-Crees que eso entre en mi?...

-Vamos a averiguarlo~

Will metió la punta de su miembro en la estrecha entrada del ángel el cual se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza mientras el mayor entraba en el, Will respiro y entró de golpe en el menor causando que este diera un desgarrador grito de dolor este beso cada centímetro del rostro del menor hasta llegar a sus labios besarla Dipper se calmó y empezó a sentir un extraño calor invadir su cuerpo haciendo que moviera sus caderas en busca de movimiento, Will dio una leve embestida haciendo que un gemido escapara de los dulces labios de su ángel.

Will empezó a embestir lentamente al menor haciendo que este gimiera cada vez más alto este empezó a acelerar el ritmo cuando escuchó que su ángel quería más, este tomo las piernas del ángel y las puso en sus hombros para así llegar más a fondo hasta el momento en que tocó el punto dulce del menor haciendo que este gimiera su nombre este al escuchar eso empezó hacer sus embestidas más rápidas y profundas, Dipper enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del peli azul haciendo que cada uno de sus gemidos se oído muy de cerca por su demonio, Will sentía como las paredes del ángel se empezaban a contraer el sabía muy bien que no iban a aguantar mucho así que levantó su rostro y se acercó a los labios del menor el cual estaba con una gota de saliva en la comisura de su labio este lo besó con desesperación hasta que dio su última embestida llegando a los más profundo del ángel corriendose, Dipper se separó del beso haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y un sonoro gemido se escuchará en el cierto, Will salió del interior del ángel y se acostó a su lado haciendo que una sábana negra los ya para. Dipper se acercó al demonio acurrucando se en su pecho, Will sonrió y le dio un tierno besó en la frente.

Mientras tanto la fiesta del reino llegó a su fin, Phil declaró a Mabel como su prometida mientras que Bill buscan a como loco a su hermano mayor y al castaño y corrió hacia el cuarto de este pero al entrar sintió como sus piernas de las nada lo hicieron caer incado frente a hermano el cual tenía sólo un pantalón puesto y una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Bill...

El mayor estaba sonriendo con una sádica sonrisa a su hermano menor el cual no podía moverse del piso Will con uno de sus dedos lo alzó y le dijo azotado lo con fuerza con la pared de afuera.

-Bien Bill quiero que me escuches claro, alejarte de mi prometido es Mío y no permitiré que un simple demonio de grado dos me lo quite , Me entiendes!

-Will esto es una locura! Dipper te está dando mucho poder!- dijo Bill serio.

-Poder no poder eso no me quita la ganas de casar me con él. Me oís te!

Will bajo a Bill haciendo que este cabellera con fuerza, Phil corrió hacia su hermano y le dijo.

-Bill que te sucedió?

-Will esta convirtiendo en el demonio que Papa quería desde un principio- dijo Bill incorporando se de pie.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Will ya va a tomar el trono.

[Al día siguiente...]

Will se levantó y vio que el ángel ya no estaba a lado este se sentó de golpe para buscar lo pero vio como salía volando del baño, este vio que no tocaba el piso así que le dijo.

-Estas adolorido mi amor?

-Pues nisiquiera puedo mantenerme en pie así que menor estoy volando- dijo Dipper secando su cabello.

Will camino hacia el ángel y le puso una de sus camisas, Dipper hizo aparecer parte de su ropa y se la puso dejándose la camisa del azulado. Will sonrió y se metió al baño en eso Dipper se asomó a la ventana y vio como aquel árbol que estaba muerto estaba lleno de flores este respiro alegre y se sentó en la orilla de la barda hasta que Will salió y le dijo sonriendo.

-Te vez tranquilo...

-Estoy tranquilo amor me alegra estar contigo...

Will camino hasta donde esta el ángel para así tomarle de la cintura y darle un tierno besó en los labios, mientras estos se daban un beso entra alegre el Rey y dice caminando hacia los futuros soberanos.

-Hijo y nuero me alegró que ya esté cerca su fecha de boda!

Dipper se separó del beso y le dijo al Rey mientras volaba hacia el.

-También estoy feliz su majestad pero cuando es la boda?

-En 3 días! - dijo el Rey feliz.

-Eso es rápido- dijo Will y Dipper alegres.

-Durante estos días quiero que vean que harán para la celebración y como saben ustedes pasarán hacer loa Reyes de este lugar!

-Eso me convierte en reina?- preguntó curioso el menor.

-Así es- dijeron ambos mayores al mismo tiempo.

Dipper sonrió y dejó de volar tocando el piso con sus pies, Will sonrió y le dijo a Dipper.

-Porque no vamos a caminar mi amor?

-No estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo... - dijo Dipper sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la espalda.

Will camino hacia donde estaba su padre y vio como inútilmente las piernas del ángel no respondían haciendo que callera pero fue atrapado por su prometido el cual le dijo sonriendo.

-Me encanta verte tan vulnerable~

Dipper se sonrojo por el comentario y desvío la mirada, el Rey sonrió maliciosamente y dijo.

-Si le das otra vez tal vez lo dejes inválido hijo...

Will al oír eso se echo a reír sin parar mientras que por parte de Dipper su sonrojo se hizo más intenso, el Rey salió del cuarto junto con Will y Dipper el cual estaba volando ya que sus piernas aun no le respondían.

Phil salió de su cuarto y vio como el ángel emanaba un olor más dulce que antes este tomo la mano del ángel y lo acorrolo contra la pared, Will al oír el golpe de la pared se dio la vuelta y con tan sólo pensar lo apareció detrás de su hermano el cual al percatarse de la presencia del mayor se asustó pero Will le tomó de la cabeza y lo avento con una fuerza sobre humana hacia la pared. El padre de este lo noqueo haciendo que el peli azul cayera de rodillas al piso, Bill salió de su habitación y vio como el ángel llevaban cargando en brazos a su hermano mayor Will el castaño lo miró y como si hubiera sido una ilustración desapareció de ahí,

Bill vio a su hermano inconsciente en el piso y le preguntó a su padre que había pasado este le contestó.

-Intento sobrepasar se con el ángel de tu hermano.

Bill vio que el pelirrojo tenía la marca de los dedos de su hermano en el cráneo, Bill corrió hacia el cuarto del peli azul. Dipper recosto a su prometido en la cama y suspiró para así sentarse a su lado pero en eso Bill entra al cuarto de este y ve al castaño sentado alado del azulado.

-Dipper alejarte!

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Capitulo 4

-Creo que no puedo hacer eso... - dijo el castaño tomando la mano de su prometido.

-Por Satán Dipper has te aun lado!

-No...

Los ojos de Dipper se volvieron rojos con un simple parpadear, Bill retrocedió un paso y vio como las alas del ángel se volvían negras y un arco aparecía en las manos de este, Dipper sonrió de una manera sónica mientras levantaba su arco y apuntaba al rubio el cual esquivó la primera flecha. Bill vio como la rosa se hizo polvo al ser tocada por la punta de la flecha, este salió de cuarto mientras era perseguido por el ángel el cual hizo una lluvia de flechas pero ninguna lo había tocado. Phil despertó y vio cómo muchas cosas se iban haciendo polvo detrás de su hermano este se paró y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y se encerró para así sentarse frente a la cama mientras su amada castaña dormía, este vio como la puerta se hizo polvo no pudo ver quien era el que lanza va las flechas hasta que unas plumas negras entraron al cuarto este vio como unos ojos rojos brillaban el la inmensa oscuridad, este vio cómo la luz volvió y todo volvió a su estado original.

Dipper parpadeo y apareció frente al rubio y el dijo sonriendo.

-Games over Bill...

Dipper hizo que de su flecha saliera una bola de energía pero Will lo detuvo, el menor hizo que sus ojos volvieran hacer azules.

Bill estaba sudando frío mientras que todo el armamentos de Dipper se habían polvo, Will suspiro y el dijo a Bill.

-Deberías ser más consciente Bill no siempre te voy a salvar el pellejo...

Dipper río y se fue caminado con su prometido hasta la cocina, Phil vio como su hermano y su cuñado bajaban tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada Bill suspiró y se paró del piso y se dijo mentalmente Vaya que es demasiado poderoso Dipper pero... ¿porqué mi padre quiere que ellos dos gobiernen cuanto antes?. Bill bajo las escaleras con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, en eso por el pasa manos una castaña bajo a toda marcha junto con un pelirrojo, Phil dijo alegre.

-Te dejaremos sin nada tortuga!

-Sí!

Ambos prometidos estaban muriendo de hambre pero al llegar a la cocina encontraron un banquete , Will y Dipper estaban cocinando con mucha energía y alegría hacían comidas difíciles en segundos.

Phil y Mabel pesaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana en eso entró Bill y vio todos los platillos en eso su prometida pidió su desayuno y Dipper como si hubiera sabido que quería la peli negra le dio el desayuno y siguió cocinado con su prometido.

En eso Mabel se acercó a Dipper y le dijo sonriendo.

-Cocinan muy bien...

-Gracias Mabel- dijo Dipper sonriendo.

Estos acabaron de cocinar para así empezar a desayunar, Will vio como las alas del ángel se tornaban de un color dorado. Dipper estaba muy feliz comiendo hasta que se detuvo al sentir unas caricias en sus alas, Dipper se sonrojo y le dijo al azulado.

-No has eso me pones nervioso...

Will al oír eso sonrió y acarició con malicia las alas del menor causando que Dipper empezará a sentir vergüenza, el castaño se paso con su desayuno y se fue de ahí el azulado sonrió y se fue tras de éste Todos los demás no entendían que pasaba excepto Mabel ella sabía muy bien que pasaba.

Dipper se sentó cornisa del cuarto a desayunar pero oyó como su prometido entró y cerró con seguro, este suspiro y siguió comiendo. Will se acercó al menor y le quitó el plato de comida el cual estaba vacío, Dipper dio un quejido pero sintió como sus labios fueron apresados en un ferviente besó; Will posó una de sus manos en las alas del menor y la acarició esto causó que el ángel gimiera durante el beso, entre caricias y besos Dipper logró a ponerse vulnerable ante cada simple tacto del mayor. Will empezó a lamer el cuello del menor mientras oía sus melodiosos jadeos, mientras tanto Bill estaba desayunando junto con su hermano, su prometida y su cuñada este no pudo evitar oír como un sonido agudo venía de arriba Mabel le dijo sonriendo.

-No vayas arriba están ocupados mi hermano y mi cuñado...

Phil se sonrojo al saber que estaba pasando mientras que para Bill y su prometida les dio un disgusto, Will estaba acostado en la cama mientras que su adorado ángel estaba autopenetrando se dando unos suaves y profundos saltitos ensima del miembro del mayor. El azulado tomó las caderas del menor y lo hizo bajar de golpe en su miembro haciendo que el ángel diera un fuerte gemido de placer, Will cambió los papeles ahora el que estaba acostado en la cama era Dipper el cual era embestido duramente en el colchón. Dipper encajó sus uñas en la espalda mientras gemia sin control el nombre el mayor, Will abrió un poco más las piernas al ángel haciendo que su miembro llegará más profundo dentro del ángel, Dipper sintió como la punta del miembro del peli azul tocaba ese punto tan sensible de su ser haciendo que gimiera sin poder evitarlo el nombre del mayor ; Will al saber que ese era el lugar que volvía a su ángel loco empezó a embestir lo más fuerte y rápido en ese lugar, Dipper se sentía a desfallecer pero sintió cómo algo en su interior atrapó el miembro de su amado provocando que este llegará a decir cosas extrañas mientras sus pensamientos se nublaban. Will sintió como su miembro empezó hacer oprimido por las paredes internas del menor este besó al ángel el cual tenía los ojos de un brillante color morado este no puedo evitar correrse al ver ese brillante color, durante ese apasionado beso el gemido de Dipper fue ahogado mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo era llenado por la esencia de su prometido. Will se separó del beso mientras un hilo de saliva colgaba de la comisura de su labio a la del menor, Dipper sintió como su interior soltaba el miembro del mayor permitiendo que este saliera de su interior Will se acostó a lado del ángel y vio como los ojos de este volvían hacer azules ; Mabel salió con su prometido al jardín mientras que Bill entró al cuarto de entrenamiento en el cual empezó a ejercitarse junto con su prometida la cual tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado.

El Rey entró al Castillo y le dijo a Bill desde la puerta.

-Donde esta Will?

-Esta en su cuarto con Dipper- dijo Bill haciendo abdominales.

-Gracias hijo!

El Rey subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mayor, Will abrió la puerta y le dijo a su padre.

-Que pasa padre?

-Tu boda será mañana ya que como te acostaste con el ángel es muy probable que para dentro de 3 días ya seas padre - dijo el Rey viendo a su hijo el cual sólo tenía el pantalón puesto.

Will suspiro y volteó haber al ángel el cual estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Pues hay que preparar las cosas- dijo Will volviendo a ver a su padre.

-De eso no te preocupes eso ya lo tengo cubierto - dijo el Rey sonriendo.

-Oye padre como sabes que Dipper esta embarazado?

-Su tío me dijo que un ángel cuando va a tener un hijo sus ojos cambian de color, ósea que cuando son azules sus ojos se tornan morados, si son verdes se tornan naranja y si son rosas se tornan rojos - dijo el Rey serio.

-A pues apenas lo acabó de embarazar- dijo Will sonriendo.

-Bueno eso nos ayuda, bueno será mejor que se bañan vamos a celebrar que ya me harán abuelo- dijo el mayor sonriendo con alegría.

Will sonrió por el comentario de su padre el cual se despidió con la mano y se fue por su parte Will vio como el castaño dormía plácidamente en la cama con su camisa puesta no podía evitar no sentirse feliz al ver que ese pequeño ángel estaba esperando un hijo suyo es más estaba con ganas de poder ver como sería su hijo pero entre más pensaba más alegre se ponía pero una simple caricia a su mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos su amado ángel el cual estaba medio adormilado le dijo.

-Te amo...

Este se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó dándole un suave beso en los labios, Dipper sonrió y le dijo al oído al demonio.

-Así que... seremos padres?

Will se sonrojo y le dijo que si Dipper sonrió para después abrazar con fuerza a su amado el cual le correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño. Bill el cual escucho la plática que tuvo su padre con su hermano charrasqueo loa dientes con irá y dijo.

-Me las pagarás Will...

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. Capitulo 5

Cuando Will y Dipper bajaron vieron como en el jardín estaban las dos familias celebrando, Ford y Stan felicitaron a la pareja mientras que el Rey miraba el reloj estaba ansioso porque fuera mañana y eso Bill lo notó. Con el paso del tiempo la noche llegó haciendo que los ojos de Will se tornaran brillantes al ver la Luna llena en el cielo, Dipper estaba sentado en el pasto con el azulado viendo la belleza de la Luna mientras tenían sus manos entrelazadas mientras el Rey y los dos tíos de Dipper estaban riendo y bromeando sin cesar.

Dipper apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, Will vio a su ángel y sonrió satisfecho al ver que era tan compatible con el jamás pensó que iba amar a alguien a como amaba ese ángel, era tan dulce tan inocente tan él.

Will tomó el mentón del menor y con lentitud mientras la Luna los iluminaba se cerco a los labios de este y lo besó con amor con pasión como su corazón ahora latiente le decía que lo hiciera ; Dipper correspondió el beso sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo podía sentir todo lo que el demonio sentía con ese simple beso podía sentir ese infinito amor que el sólo podía darle, el Rey sonrió y le dijo a los dos hombres.

-Eso es amor caballeros.

-Es interesante que Dipper pudiera encontrar a su alma gemela- dijo Ford viendo como las alas de su sobrino brillaban mientras se daba un apasionado beso con el demonio.

-Bueno el amor se manifiesta de diferentes formas Ford- dijo Stan sonriendo al ver como Dipper se separaba del beso y juntaba su frente con la del azulado.

-Bueno caballeros es hora de ir a dormir esos dos tendrán un día agitado de por si- dijo el Rey sonriendo.

-Si su boda será algo agitada así que será mejor irnos Stan - dijo Ford serio.

-Por favor quédense de igual modo tendrán que estar en la boda - dijo el Rey sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Si el Rey tiene razón- dijo Stan dándole la razón al mayor.

-Esta bien...

Los tres hombres se adentraron en el Castillo dejando a los futuros soberanos solos, Will se paró y le dijo a Dipper extendido le la mano.

-Quieres bailes ángel mío?~

-Por supuesto mi amor~

Dipper tomó la mano de su futuro esposo para así empezar un baile que empezó a ser en el aire Dipper y Will estaban en medio del brillo encantador de la Luna mientras se miraban y sujetaba sus manos como si nunca lo hubieran echo, Will se inclinó un poco para estar a una altura conveniente para el ángel. Dipper se puso de puntas en los pies del demonio y le dio un tímido y amoroso beso en el cual se podía ver todo el amor que se tenían pero el único que no lo aceptaba era Bill el cual los estaba viendo desde la ventana de su cuarto. Los dos enamorados cuando tocaron el pisó se separaron del beso mientras aun tenían sus manos agarradas, Will separó sus manos de las del ángel y lo cargó en sus brazos para así llevarlo al Castillo.

[Al día siguiente...]

La pareja se levantó y fueron llevados a lugares distintos mientras los preparaban para la ceremonia, Will fue el primero en estar en el altar mientras su padre portaba las dos coronas en mano. Tiempo después la música empezó dando como señal que la "novia"estaba apunto de entrar y así fue, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco con un largo velo Dipper acompañado de Stan iba hacia el novio. Will sentía muchas cosas en ese momento excepto miedo este vio como el mayor le entrego al castaño el cual tomó su mano y se posicionó en su lugar, todo el Reino estaba presenciando por segunda vez la Unión de dos especies muy diferentes. Pero para los novios se sentían como si ya lo hubieran echo un millón de veces, los novios dijeron sus votos y juramentos haciendo que la boda también fuera el cambio de trono. El Rey sonrió y le puso la corona de Rey a Will el cual sonrió para después ponerle la corona de reina a Dipper, estos dos alzaron el cetro de Reyes haciendo que el Reino completo se revosijara.

Will y Dipper salieron del lugar recibiendo muchos gritos de alegría de sus súbditos, Dipper sonrió y camino hacia la entrada del Reino y decirle al exterior.

-Queridos súbditos hoy serán libres de entrar al Castillo...

Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron dejando entrar a los pueblerinos, Will tomó a su amado ángel de la cintura y le dijo.

-Bueno es hora de que arroje el ramo a las solteras del pueblo mi reina

-Vamos!

Dipper y Will corrieron hasta el jardín y vieron como todas las chicas del pueblo estaban amontonadas, Dipper sonrió y arrojó el ramo haciendo que le cayera a la prometida de Bill la cual estaba más lejos del montón de chicas esta suspiró y le dijo que no era soltera pero Dipper le dijo.

-El ramo cayó en tus manos así que eres la siguiente en casarse.

Doralick suspiro y le dijo "gracias su majestad " con algo de molestia en su voz, Dipper sonrió y se fue con su esposo a la mesa de banquetes. La fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer del siguiente días, todos los invitados dejaron el Castillo y las puertas del mismo se cerraron ante la orden del Rey.

Durente todo un día Dipper durmió causando que su esposo se preocupara pero al caer la noche este despertó y le dijo al de cabellos azules.

-Cariño tengo mucha hambre...

Will sonrió y bajo con Dipper en brazos hasta la cocina, este se puso un delantal negro y empezó a prepararle de comer a su amado ángel el cual de un sólo bocado se comió el primer plato que le dio, Will algo confundido preparó más y vio que su ángel comía como si fuera un ejercito hasta que al fin se detuvo y le dijo a su esposo.

-Cariño tengo sed.

Will sacó algo del refrigerador y se lo dio a Dipper el cual con tan sólo probar lo le dio asco, Will no sabía que hacer pero noto que las alas de su ángel se esponjaron así que este apago la estufa y se acercó peligrosamente a su ángel el cual se quedo quieto en su lugar. El mayor abrazo al ángel y con sus dedos acarició las suaves y esponjadas plumas de su ángel causando se un leve gemido escapara de sus labios, Will cargo a su ángel el cual se agarró del cuello de este y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor para no caer; caminando por los pasillos Bill vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida así que bajo haber quien estaba ahí y vio a su hermano devorando se al pequeño ángel que estaba en sus brazos, Bill retrocedió y se quedo viendo hasta que el mayor se separó de los rojos labios del ángel y dijo viendo lo.

-Bill no sabes que es malo espiar?

Bill al escuchar eso se fue rápidamente de ahí dejando sólo a Will y a Dipper de nuevo, Will apagó la luz de la cocina y se fue caminando con su ángel agarrado de su cuello y torso hasta su cuarto.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio como había una flecha clavada en el muero, este la quitó y dijo serio.

-Esto no es bueno

Will dejo a Dipper en la cama y salió velozmente del cuarto hacia el de su padre.

Pov Dipper.

Bueno de la que me he salvado ahora pero que tiene esa flecha, me pare de la cama y tome la flecha en mis manos sentí como unas letras aparecían en mi brazo izquierdo haciendo que diera un grito de dolor.

-Iremos por el bebé...

Vi como Will entró al cuarto con preocupación y noté como su cara se volvía un poema de emociones al ver mi brazo, solté la flecha y caí inconciente al suelo.

Narrador omnisciente.

Will tomó al ángel en sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama viendo como las letras desaparecían lentamente del brazo del menor, Will vio como de una manera extraña el vientre del ángel crecía causando que este cayera de espalda. En eso el Rey entró y vio la llamativa barriga del ángel y le dijo a Will.

-Para pasado mañana ya serás padre hijo...

-Porque los ángeles nacen tan rápido?- dijo Will asustado.

-En realidad tardan menos pero como eres demonio tarda un poco más.- dijo el ex Rey tocando la pansa del ángel.

-Ya veo...

Will vio como los ojos de su padre estaban verde y se asustó ya que los de su padre son morados, quitó la mano del vientre de su ángel y noto que su padre empezó a respirar con dificultad y le dijo.

-Tus hijos muy buenos hijo...

-Hijos o sea que tendre?

-2 y son mitad ángel mitad demonio- dijo el Rey viendo como su nuero lo veía con sus ojos verde.

Dipper se sentó en la cama y se acarició su vientre para despues decirle a su esposo.

-Alguien vendra por nuestros hijos...

Will al oir eso tomo la flecha y dijo molesto.

-Eso quiero verlo...

[A la mañana siguiente...]

Will habia doblado la seguridad en el castillo, no podia permitir que un infaliz se robara a sus hijos y menos que su ángel sufriera por ello; el azulado estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención al castaño, este se para de su asiento y se fue al jardín trasero a caminar.

Will al darse cuenta salio corriendo y vio a Dipper sentado en el pasto bajo aquel inmenso árbol haciendo crecer unas flores con el suave toque de sus dedos al pasto, el mayor sonrió y le dijo.

-No sabia que podías hacer eso... - Mencionó el mayor tranquilo.

-No tenias que sabarlo- Exclamó el castaño- pero... soy un angel de la vida, con eso te das una idea de que hago- dijo el menor sonriendo.

El mayor se acercó y se sentó a su lado para luego sentir como su angel apoyo su cabeza suavemente en su hombro, en ese momentl algo se le vino a la mente como si fuera un fugaz recuerdo y de la nada unas lagrimas escaparon de sus azules ojos.

Con el paso de ese dia llego la noche y noto que su angel se la mantenía durmiendo, angustiado fue por su padre y le dijo lo que pasaba; el mayor al oir lo que le dijo su hijo rio y le dijo burlón.

-Eso es normal hijo, los bebes roban mucha de su energia vital.

-...- El azulado suspiró y le dijo a su padre- cuando se supone que nazcan mis hijos?

El mayor sonrio y le dijo feliz - solo faltan 12 hrs...

Tras lo dicho del rey Will salio corriendo de ahi, mientras que el rey solo suspiró. Will al llegar al cuarto vio aun encapuchado cargando a su angel en brazos mientras seguia sumergido en un profundo sueño, el mayor al dar otro paso hizo que el de capucha sonriera y le dijera.

-Bye ... Will~

El azuledo al escuchar eso corrio hacia el y al instante el encapuchado se desvaneció del cuarto dejando solo.

 ** _Continuara..._**


End file.
